cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Invulnerability
Overview Invulnerability is a Resistance powerset. It is characterized by high all around resistance compared to other defense sets. Tankers have access to this set as one of their primary powersets, while Brutes and Scrappers can use it as one of their secondary powersets. Invulnerability gives you incredible abilities to resist damage and other effects. Its resistance to physical damage is superior, however, Invulnerability offers no protection from Psionic attacks. Power Tables Tanker The Invulnerability powerset is available as a primary powerset for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Brute/Scrapper The Invulnerability powerset is available as a secondary powerset for Brutes and Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Dull Pain You can activate this power to increase your maximum Hit Points for a short time. }} }} }} }} Invincibility When this power is on, for each nearby foe in melee range you receive a bonus to Defense against all attacks but Psionics, and a bonus to your Accuracy. This power is most effective when fighting multiple opponents. The first foe you engage in melee grants the highest Defense bonus, and up to 10 foes can contribute to your Defense and ToHit Bonus. }} }} }} }} }} }} Resist Elements You are naturally resistant to the elements and always take less Fire, Cold, and Toxic damage. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. }} }} Resist Energies You are naturally resistant to Energy and Negative Energy damage. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. }} }} Resist Physical Damage You are naturally tough and inherently resistant to Smashing and Lethal damage. This power is always on, and costs no Endurance. }} }} Temp Invulnerability When you toggle on this power, you become highly resistant to Smashing and Lethal damage. }} }} }} }} Tough Hide Your thickened skin makes you much tougher to hit. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. Tough Hide offers no protection to Psionic attacks. }} }} Unstoppable When you activate this power, you not only become extremely resistant to most damage, but also to most Disorient, Immobilization, Hold, Knockback and Sleep effects. Endurance recovery is also increased. Unstoppable costs very little Endurance to activate, but when it wears off you are left exhausted, and drained of almost all Health and Endurance. }} }} }} }} }} Unyielding When you toggle on this power, you become Unyielding. You are resistant to all damage except Psionics, as well as Knockback, Slow, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, and Disorient effects. However, your defiant stature means you are more likely to be hit. }} }} }} }} History * Unyeilding was originally called Unyielding Stance and caused the character to be immobilized, a true stance. This was changed in Issue 3.Patch Notes for Issue 3 ** Unyeilding has -Defense which was compensated for by Invincibility's +Defense, and countered by Tough Hide. External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Defense}} References Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets